Work vehicles, such as skid steer loaders, have longitudinally spaced pairs of wheels rotatably carried by a frame or chassis of the loader to permit a driving rotation thereof. Each of the wheels is driven, usually by hydraulic motors powered from an engine supported by the frame of the loader. Steering of the skid steer loader is accomplished by powering the rotation of the wheels on opposing sides of the frame of the loader at differential speeds.
Typically, the hydraulic motors and associated linkages are located beneath the seat of the skid steer loader. To facilitate servicing the apparatus beneath the seat, and for other reasons, a cab structure for protecting an operator is configured to pivot with respect to the frame. However, pivoting the cab structure may inadvertently cause damage to the cab structure by other components of the work vehicle.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to prevent damage to the cab structure associated with pivoting of the cab structure.